To be a heroine or villain, that is the question
by Mr Dakina
Summary: In another universe, Izuki Midoriya, a long time victim of bullying was told by her greatest idol and number one hero that her dream of becoming a hero was impossible. But her story did not end there or when she attempted to commit suicide, instead it was just the beginning of her long journey between the light and darkness towards her destiny. WARNING, this Contains fem!Izuku


"" = Speaking

() = Thinking

_Past_ = Past events

Disclaimer: I do not own these character, nor the setting or material reference in this fic. Any name sused are not meant to mock or belittle anyone.

**Chapter One: Rock Bottom.**

If anyone had to describe 13 year old Midoriya Izuki it would be with the term average. Her height was average, her looks average, her boob size was average for her age group and her messy mob of green hair was of an average length. All in all, she was plain and average compared to everyone around her.

The only thing she had going for her were near perfect grades and deep emerald colored eyes, but beyond that she had nothing going for her.

After all, not everyone is created equally in this world. And in this world where 80 percent of the population is born with amazing powers called quirks, Izuki belonged to the remaining 20 percent who had no powers to speak off.

But among those 80 percent there are those who call themselves heroes, who risk their lives to save others by fighting off villains and assisting in disaster prevention and clean up. And in that lay her big problem, for if there was one thing Izuki wante to be, it was a hero.

A shining hero who could save everyone whom needed saving, a hero just as strong, courageous and confident as the number one hero in the world, All Might.

But reality is cruel and merciless, something that was made clear every single day to Izuki.

Midoriya Izuki let out a pain filled gasp as her back was slammed into her own locker brutally; a fist was still grabbing the front of her uniform as the hot breath of her attacker washed across her face. "Eh okatu Deku, what do you think you are doing?"

"Hoshino-kun, I don't… " Eyes trembling, all Izuki could do was look up into three narrowed eyes framed by long blue hair arranged into drills. The girl holding her was what one would call a hime, a rpincess, and her face were quite literally blazing with hatred for the green haired girl.

Dimly aware that the girl holding her was flanked by her posse of followers, all of which were busy keeping an eye out for anyone who might decide to butt in and watching what their leader would do. "I wasn't trying to."

"Shut up!" Eyes cold, the leader of the small group roughly yanked Izuki forward before hammering her back into the locker, the move rattling the teeth of the green haired girl. "I thought I made it clear to you Deku, Baguko-sama is off limits to a quirk less loser like you."

Izuki glanced around only to see sadistic smirks and laughing faces as each of the posse girls knew what was coming. "Please… Kacchan is my friend, that's…" The rest was lost as a fist dug its way into her stomach roughly and causing the air in her lungs to get knocked out of her body.

As the green haired girl coughed and wheezed to get her breath back, Hoshino Ayeka towered up over Midoriya with blazing contempt. "You dare call him that again." Fist curling up, Ayeka felt her quirk come to life as small blue sparks of energy danced around her hands as she pulled her left one back. "Hold her still Yuna."

Around them, the girls were smiling even wider as Deku scrambled to escape only for one the called Yuna to spring into action and catch her in a full nelson hold, leaving her unable to defend herself from what was coming.

"Hoshino, please…" Izuki eyes grew wider with fear as Ayeka closed the distance between them, her smile growing cold as the girls around them began to cheer her on. "No, no don't!"

The sound of a fist hitting flesh sounded out, a sound that was rapidly followed by blue arc of power as Izuki let out a howl of pain. Then a second punch and a third one echoed out.

* * *

Stumbling into her class, Izuki fought back tears as her stomach and chest ached, Ayeka had shown no mercy and made sure to target old bruises and injuries relentlessly leaving the green haired girl in a lot of pain.

Finding her place, she sighed slowly as she spotted a handful of thumb tacks scattered on her seat. It was bad enough that Kacchan kept beating her up whenever she tried to hang out with him, but the rest of the class were even worse when it came to making her miserable.

"Oi shitty Deku, get out of my way." Speak of the devil, head turning to the side, Izuki had no warning as she was roughly shoved aside by a blond haired boy with a face only a mother could love. His eyes were locked into an angry frown most of the time that she had seen him. The only time they were not was when he was bragging about his great future as the number one hero, something he liked to do.

Sinking into her seat after Kacchan had walked past her with the most haired filled expression possible; Izuki froze with a shocked expression on her as she felt her skirt and underwear turn wet the instant she touched the seat.

Somehow, while she had been distracted by Kacchan, someone had poured water onto her seat without her or anyone else seeing it. "Aw, what's the matter?"

Her head shifted to the side to see a girl smiling at her in a very unfriendly manner, a few water drops dripped from her fingers as she pointed them at Izuki. "Did you have an accident Deku?"

Ignoring the girl, Izuki simply looked forward and did her best to ignore the feeling of her wet clothes and the mocking stifled laughter around her. She would get through this, she had to, any outburst or fight would be marked down on her report cards which would make her dream impossible.

* * *

Finally the day came to an end and Izuki walked home slowly, her clothes had dried but her mood was completely ruined. First, her bastard of a teacher had taken care to point out that she wanted to go to UA, the academy for heroes despite having no quirk.

Outside of making the entire class laugh at her for it; it had also pissed off Kacchan enough to threaten her with his quirk right in front of the teacher and students who did but laugh over it. Worse, after school was over he had blown up her precious hero studies note book up and told her in no uncertain terms that if she knew what was best for her, she would give up her dream and stay away from UA.

She was so close really, so close to just giving up on her hopes. Nine years, nine long pain filled years of trying to be happy, to ignore what everyone else was saying about her lack of quirk. Nine years of beatings, bullying and contempt from those who did have quirks.

Walking past a tunnel opening, Izuki failed to notice the sewer grating wobbling as a massive amount of think brown slime ooze out of it. "I don't care what they say, I will be…"

"A body to hide in." The voice came from behind her, her body turned ever so slowly around even as the mass of sludge plowed into her, her feet getting knocked out from under her as the sludge enveloped her body. "No quirk! Bah, it doesn't matter, all that matters is escape him!"

Izuki felt her body grow weaker as each of her struggling moves had no effect, the slime was in her ears, nose and moving all across her body in way that made her feel sick. Worse, her lungs were burning for air since the monster kept pushing against her face in an attempt to enter her mouth.

"TEXAS SMASH!"

The yell was instantly followed by what Izuki could describe as a typhoon come ashore, her uniform was flapping in the air along with the skin on her face as the slimy sludge monster was blown away along with her.

Her eyes and mouth snapped open the instant she felt her face was free again, across from her was a tall, muscular man dress in a tight t-shirt and pants outfit with an all might belt holding the pants in place. "What, there was a civilian inside of him."

The sudden impact from All Might as he rushed forward and grabbed her with his hand even as she began to fall down was too much for her body to deal with as it shut down.

For how long she was out, she couldn't tell as she woke up, but All Might was still there with one of his hands slapping her chin gently to speed up her return to the land of the awake. "Ah good, you're awake…" Holding up a bottle in his hands, his smile never left his face. "Apologies for getting you caught up in my villain hunt."

The rest of what he was saying was zoned out as Izuki grabbed her notebook, her eyes never leaving him even as the hero turned and gave her salute farewell "No wait!" Rushing forward, her legs nearly gave out and sent her stumbling forward even as All Might gave her a rather concern look. "I... I wanted to ask you something."

All Might looked at her for a few seconds, his expression not faltering but she could still feel the urge to leave behind that smile. "What is it, if it is about an auto graph I already…"

"Can someone be a hero without a quirk?!" Shouting out the words as she stood nearly before her idol, Izuki felt her throat size up as she forced out the next part of her question. "I… I mean, can a quirk less like me become a hero?"

All Might stared down at her for several seconds, his expression unreadable before his opened his mouth and Izuki felt her world shatter. "A pro most always be ready to risk his life"his words hung in the air as Izuki lowered her head as she already knew what was coming. "Without power, can one become a hero, no I don't think so."

* * *

The stench of garbage assaulted her nose even as a cold night wind blew through her hair. Her walk after that meeting with All Might had lasted hours with no destination in mind. Her phone had been ringing several times and she had counted at least a dozen messages getting sent to her while she walked and she found herself here on Dagobah Municipal Beach Park.

All Might had left after telling her that her dream was impossible. All he had offered as comfort to the total loss of the one thing that had kept her going was the cold suggestion that she could settled for being a cop if she still wanted to help out.

She, she did not want to be a cop; she had always wanted to be a hero. Without the only thing that had given her happiness, what did she have left?

A bitter laugh erupted from her as Kacchan's last words to her drifted through her mind. (If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it.) Fist clenching up as she wandered past the mountains of trash, her feet stopped moving as her eyes drifted down to stare at something besides dish washers, refrigerators and assorted junk. (Believe that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life-)

The item was heavy in her hand as she lifted it up to get a closer look at it. Its metallic surface marred with rust and the barrel had bits of sand on it, but there was no mistaking it. (-and go take a swan dive off the roof) She was holding a gun.

Looking over it, her eyes lost any and all shine as her breathing became heavy. Her dream was gone, her hopes had been shattered and all she had left was a life of lost dreams and endless misery to look forward too. Ina society that worshipped quirks, what place was there for one without a quirk in this world.

Who had a use for someone who was no good?

Who had any use for someone with no hopes or dreams left?

No one did.

"I'm sorry, mother." Muttering out the words, Izuki lifted the gun up and pushed it against her temple as a smile blossomed across her face. "I'm sorry for the all the trouble I have caused you." Her finger squeezed the trigged with all of her strength as tears began to roll down her face. "I'm sorry…"

The bang was loud and the pain unbearable, but it was done. Izuki's head was yanked to one side, her whole field of vision fading as her legs gave in and she dropped down, the gun falling from her hands as her back hit the pile of junk behind her.

"What an idiot."

(Who?) The thought echoed through her broken brain as she gasped from the sight of the face looking down her with a hint of sorrow. A bird like mask covered the lower part of his face and his eyes held no mercy as his fingers scratched the side of his face but she had seen it, briefly, a bit of sadness at the sight of her dying.

"Killing yourself at that age, how stupid."

"Overhaul-Sama, what should we do?"

How pathetic, here she was dying and the only ones to show up and express some bit of for it were villains. (Go away.) Letting the last bitter thought travel through her mind as her body drew its last breath, Izuki found her body growing cold as even the words of those around her drifted away.

"…"

(I'm dying, leave me alone.) And finally the darkness claimed her…

* * *

Eyes snapping open, Izuki bolted up with a loud gasp as she felt the sand around her even as she bumped her head against the side of a discarded refrigerator. Her body was cold as she began to cough and move her arms, her head was pounding and her eyes stung.

Her right hand froze as she felt her fingers slide across something cold, something familiar. Looking down, her eyes locked onto the gun lying on the sand besides her. The muzzle of it was covered in dried up blood, in fact, a lot of the sand and junk was covered in blood.

Scrambling back, her eyes shot around the area even as she felt herself grow cold. "I… I should be dead" her eyes traveled down her body, her uniform was clean, well as clean as it could be for someone who had slept in a pile of junk on top of a sandy beach.

Lifting up the gun carefully, her eyes slid down the side of it as a finger brushed against her blood. "How, how am I still alive?" Rising up, her head snapped down as she heard a small thump coming from the ground besides her as her phone choose that moment to fall out of her skirt pocket.

Reaching out, she stared at the blinking light telling her she had 556 unread messages from her mother and one from an unknown number.

Sliding up on her phone, she stared silently as the message from the unknown number filled the screen and made her breath slide away. (Idiot, killing yourself like that is no good.) Sitting down on a half-buried washing machine, Izuki let her eyes drift down as the last few words (Next time, I won't save you.)

Dropping the phone from her hands, Izuki felt her whole world shatter as she began to cry with deep ragged breaths. But even as she did that, the horror of ten years' worth of mental scaring from daily beatings and bullying mixed with the trauma of killing herself to cause her mind to snap.

No one had cared, no one outside her mother had ever done anything nice for her yet here, here was a villain who had decided to save her life.

She had put so much faith in the hero world, but it had rejected her from the moment she had had been deemed quirk less. The normal world took so much pleasure in tormenting her and all because she had dared to dream of joining the hero world.

But the villain world, it, the one place she had never ever considered in her life, it had saved her life.

Cold, deranged and laughing with tears falling down her cheeks, Modoriya Izuki died and in her place, Modoriya Izuki took her place and she would be damned if she would be abused anymore. And she would start off by getting back at the one person she had always been so afraid of, the one who had turned the whole world against her and lead the pack when it came to bullying her.

Holding out the gun and smiling darkly, Izuki stared down the barrel and grinned to herself. "Kacchan." Switching off the safety as she spoke, her eyes narrowed as she focused on an old rusty oven about 50 meters away from her as she gripped the gun with both of her hands. "Just you wait Kacchan."

The sound was loud and hurt her ears, but the sight of the glass shattering made her laugh. "Just you wait Kaccahn, I'll destroy your dream just as you destroyed mine!"

AN: Yo everyone, just felt like getting this outta my mind. If I can find the time for it I'll write up a second chapter but until then, everyone who wants to use this as a set up for a story of their own are welcome to do so.

ANN: Well, five tries later and this might actually look like a story... I had honestly forgotten how abysmal the submission feature on this site is but I seem to be getting the hang of it.

Useful notes.

緑谷 出希 = Midoriya Izuki

"出" is out. "希" is hope


End file.
